The invention is directed to heat sink and insulation systems and more particularly to thermal protection systems for all types of transducers used in instrumentation so that those transducers can be used in high temperature environments where the environmental temperature exceed the maximum high temperature limits of those transducers.
Generally stated, sensors and/or signal conditioning components have a low maximum operating temperature in the range of from 200 to 900 degrees F. and cannot be directly utilized in areas that exceed these temperature range limits. In many areas it becomes necessary to monitor these areas. Presently, monitoring or signal conditioning in these required high temperature areas is virtually impossible.
There has not been an entirely satisfactory method or means for taking instrumentation readings from sensors or conditioning signals until the emergence of the present invention.